


Where You're Supposed to Be

by tcwordsmith



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcwordsmith/pseuds/tcwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a series of drabbles I never posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You're Supposed to Be

He doesn’t get much right, but fuck it, he’s gotta try, somebody’s gotta tell him the truth. “You, you can’t really believe that, can you Cas?” Dean’s voice sounds low and wounded, even to his own ears, “It’s not—You’re not _broken_ , Cas. You’ve _never_ been broken, not really.”  The angel stands by the motel door with a mutinous look on his face.  When he doesn’t answer, Dean rubs his hand across his face and squares his shoulders.

He can do this; he’s always the man for the job.  “You stupid bastard,” he grits out, crossing the room in two long strides.  Before Cas can wing away, or remember to be so much stone, Dean’s got the angel shoved up against the door with his arms pinned to his sides.

“Dean, let go of me,” Cas grinds out, trying to shake the man off.  He’s surprised to find he can’t or perhaps that part of him doesn’t want to. “I ha—you—there are things we ought to be doing and none of them are this.”

Dean shakes his head and grips the angel tighter, “No, Cas, I won’t. This. You can’t _leave_ again. I ne—I want you to stay with me, okay?  I want you here.” He presses his forehead against Cas’s and drops his voice lower, hears it crack around the things he has to say, has to make Castiel understand.

“You’re not broken, or bad, Cas. You’ve got a place, here, you’ve always had it,” he’s rushing the words, stumbling them over one another trying to get them all out before Cas remembers he can just fly off whenever he wants to. “Let me bottom line it for you:  you—you’re _my angel_ , and this is where you’re supposed to be.” He grips Cas’s arms tighter still, knows if he were human there’d be bruises there tomorrow, but since he’s not there won’t be. 

“I’m,” he lifts his head and takes a deep breath before looking Cas square in the eyes, “I’m askin’ you to stay here, with me…Just—just ‘cause.”  Dean knows he sounds completely shattered, and he is. He knocks his forehead against Cas’s one last time before slowly unclenching his hands and backing away.

“Just ‘cause. Okay?” And maybe he’ll be wondering when Cas will try to leave next, maybe it’ll be a while before he’s sure the message got across, but for tonight, for now, Cas straightens up, slips off his trench coat, and drapes it across the back of the chair.

“Okay,” he murmurs and his voice sounds almost as wrecked as Dean’s, “I’ll stay.”


End file.
